(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relate to cattle tags and more particularly to a new biometric and location monitoring method, system and device, which includes or utilizes an animal tag that is a biometric and location monitoring device for livestock.